


Hidden

by Destiny Aitsuji (ravenabi)



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:48:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27775633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenabi/pseuds/Destiny%20Aitsuji
Summary: Belphegor hid his eyes behind his bangs. Mammon hid her gender behind a hood. When feelings start to develop how will they come to realise it? Fem!Mammon and Belphegor.
Kudos: 1





	Hidden

**Hidden**

She walked past him wordlessly. After the curse was lifted, things were slightly different. It took three months before the cursed seven were returned back to their adult forms completely. The growing process was difficult. Their bodies were forced to develop at astonishing speed. The growing pains of having bones, muscles and skin stretch at a rate too quickly made Mammon unable to take on any missions until she was fully grown.

Even though she regained her former adult body, none of the Varia members discovered her secret. As a baby, it was easily overlooked but now that she was grown up, the changes were slightly more prominent. Yet, no one noticed it, not even Lussuria. To be honest Mammon was a little hurt because her feminine nature was ignored. However, it was not a bad thing. At least she could pretend for a little longer she was not in love with a certain blond prince.

>>Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX<<

The Prince wandered around the overly large mansion. Who was he kidding, it was a castle fit for him and the boss. The others were pests running around. Usually, he would kill the pests on sight or at least attempt murder in order to keep himself entertained. However, in the past few months, he noticed something different.

The money-loving baby stopped taking on missions and started to grow. Belphegor was excited because he wanted to see the gender-ambiguous baby in full form. The Arcobaleno was insanely strong as an infant and the assassin genius wanted to see how strong the Arcobaleno truly was when in full form. To be honest he was slightly disappointed to know that the full-grown Mammon was a shorty. He expected a stronger opponent.

However, Belphegor was starting to think if there was another reason why Mammon, even if fully grown, was still a tad smaller than the other Arcobalenos. Except for Lal and Luce, who had passed away, all the other Arcobalenoes were males.

"Unless Mammy-chan has been lying all these while? Ushishishi~ the Prince shall uncover the truth himself."

>>Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX<<

Mammon was annoyed. No, annoyed was an understatement. She was extremely pissed off. Belphegor tried to stalk her everywhere from the bedroom, the training room and even the bathroom. She was going insane. The mocking laughter in the shadows kept pushing her towards the edge. Mammon was not sure if Belphegor was the real deal or the materialization of her illusions after a while. "Ushishi~" has made its way into Mammon's hated vocabulary, not that it should be considered as one.

The illusionist was constantly on guard even at night. Her sleep cycle was messed up and as a sleep-deprived illusionist, she was not a person to be trifled with. The Varia mansion was deathly quiet on the fourth day. No one made a sound when Mammon glided past them, not even Squalo or Lussuria. Xanxus was also relatively less angry. In fact, an occasional ghost of a smirk appeared on his usual scowling face. When the trash was angry it was interesting. He kept his tabs on a certain blond moron and it seemed as if things were going to liven up again. The shark trash was unusually silent which is a pleasant change was for once.

Mammon trudged to the kitchen and threw the door open with her psychic powers. Opening the door using her hands would be too mainstream for someone of her calibre.

Lussuria did not fuss over her choice of food for a change and just placed her glass of strawberry milk at her seat. Belphegor grinned at her to which Phantasma hissed in response. Mammon was seething beneath the hood that hid her expression but the salamander knew its mistress's temper well enough. She was close to the breaking point. 

The infuriating blond assassin showed no signs of stopping his harassment. All the Varia members were aware of the growing dark aura. If Mammon snapped, Uroboros would be unleashed upon the poor soul who incurred her wrath.

"M-m-m-m-Mammon… t-the b-b-boss has c-called for y-you…" a poor subordinate trembled as he relayed the message from the almighty boss. 

Mammon turned sharply to face the man. His terror-filled cried were heard throughout the mansion and all the Varia members prayed silently for him. He would be compensated by the Vongola but his mental scars would never be erased.

>>Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX<<

Belphegor was having a good time. He enjoyed seeing how Mammon was trying so hard to remain emotionless. It certainly was rare to see the money-loving Arcobaleno display any sort of emotion and he was definitely not going to let this chance pass him by. Fran told him that he was pushing it and might die but the blond could not care less. He stabbed the frog and ignored everything his kohai said. After all, he was a genius and he was  _ this _ close to uncovering Mammon's secret.

Xanxus sent them on a mission on Belphegor's request, not that Mammon cared. It was a good chance to commit murder and dispose of the annoying prince after all. Mammon had this weird feeling in her chest whenever the mad prince grinned at her. She knew he was only toying with her but somehow that feeling did not stop. The fluttering and warm feeling settled down and made it all the way to her stomach, making her body warm all over. It was also difficult to maintain an indifferent expression around the charming yet immature teen.

Logic told her that it was wrong to like a person so twisted in nature. However, the heart she newly discovered refused to listen. 

_ "I am a lot older than he is. Ever since time froze when I was fifteen, it had been at least thirty years that passed. This makes me a good forty-five years of age and that blond idiot is only sixteen for crying out loud! I can't like someone like that… I'm not a cougar! Besides, wasn't I asexual or something?" _

While she was following Belphegor, lost in her thoughts, she failed to realize how their environment changed. The streets suddenly became deserted and Belphegor smelled blood in the air. His bloodlusty nature took over his logical self.

"Mammon…" he whispered. Mammon snapped out of her thoughts. Belphegor was tense and she knew immediately something was wrong. For better measures, she cast out Viper's mirage over the town while using telepathy to sieve information out from the ambushers nearby.

"Bel… there are three to the right flank and two ahead in disguise. The town is in my jurisdiction but you should still be careful. There is a mist user among them. I cannot sense him."

Belphegor grinned. "All the better to play, Mammon… none of them will leave here alive because the Prince is here to play. Ushishishi~"

Mammon had a bad feeling. Her premonitions were never wrong. She also knew that when the blond decided on something, it was difficult to make him change his mind.

Knives were thrown and wires traps were set. The prey was bound to end up dead and Belphegor was proud of his craft. His success rates in completing missions were all 100%, unlike a certain perverted lightning man who only had a lousy 99.8%.

Mammon stood in the shadows and watched as the bloody prince danced among the corpses, gracefully cutting down his enemies one by one. There was something mesmerizing about the blond assassin on the job and Mammon found it hard to take her eyes away from him. She was in a trance and failed to notice another presence behind her. Before she knew it, the smell of chloroform overwhelmed her before she passed out. It was vague but she recalled the prince calling out for her frantically.

>>Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX<<

"Good job!" the boy smiled.

The girl gave a shy smile of her own. "Thank you, boss," the quiet voice whispered and left.

The brunet looked at the sleeping illusionist and sighed. He should get going before he was killed by a certain psychopathic maniac. 

"Reborn better thank me for this…"

>>Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX<<

Belphegor was on a rampage. He was furious that he allowed Mammon to be harmed right beneath his nose. The illusionist must have been a powerful one because there were only a few people who can hold their own against an Arcobaleno. He had a hunch who the culprit might be but for now, his main focus was rescuing Mammon.

The entire building was devoid of human personnel and Belphegor was seething on the inside. It was unthinkable that anyone who could capture a key Varia member so easily would leave the place unguarded. It was obviously a trap. Yet, he couldn’t pick out anything amiss. It was too strange. Belphegor hardly dared to think of the consequences if he barged in there without a plan. Time, however, was not on his side. As he plotted, Mammon could be exposed to great danger. 

An illusionist's greatest weakness was physical pain.

Cursing his foolish decision, Belphegor entered the empty building. He shoved all logic aside for once.

" _ Why am I so concerned for an overgrown baby?"  _ he asked himself.

>> Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX<<

Xanxus smirked as he observed how the blond brat chased after the female illusionist. It was definitely worth the price. Reborn kept his word. This was interesting.

"Shark trash," he hollered for Squalo who tumbled in and almost broke the door.

"What is it shitty boss?" the long-haired man yelled and a wine glass hit him.

Xanxus grunted. His eardrums would burst if his right-hand man increased his obnoxious volume by even a decibel. The wine glasses in their storeroom were running low in supply from the frequency he has to throw them to maintain his sanity.

"Pay the man his due and get out," he instructed before chasing the man away by shooting his X-guns.

A pair of lovebirds within the walls of a war zone would be like a Romeo and Juliet tragedy. It was simply too thrilling. The only thing Xanxus loved more than killing and destroying was probably tormenting people. Those two were going to create a new source of entertainment for him.

>> Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX<<

Belphegor made it to the room that Mammon was sleeping in without issues. It was strange but Belphegor did not sense any ill intentions. He had traps set everywhere but none of them picked up any movement. It was truly deserted.

Mammon continued to sleep and her hood slipped off slightly, revealing more of her tattoo on her cheek. Belphegor was about to rouse the sleeping illusionist when curiosity got better of him.

" _ This is a chance, I'll never get again. I can use this against him, should I?" _

Belphegor's hand stopped inches away from the hood and hesitated. It did not feel right.

Before he could do anything else, a cold hand grabbed his wrist painfully and he gasped aloud, showing a moment of weakness. Belphegor cursed at how he let down his guard.

The hand belonged to Mammon who regained her consciousness not too long ago. The thought of having her face exposed frightened her so much that she acted more on instinct than logic.

The cold hand on his wrist reminded Belphegor that Mammon was awake. His mind tried to come up with an excuse but nothing good appeared. He fell into an awkward silence after attempting to form words.

They stared at each other with eyes hidden beneath their hood and hair. Neither could read the other's expression but one thing was constant and that was the sound of their hearts beating nervously in unison.

>> Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX<<

Back at the Varia mansion Xanxus observed with interest how the atmosphere changed without either of his subordinates knowing. If it was Lussuria, he would be squealing non-stop from the love overflowing in the air. He was glad he asked Reborn for the job instead.

>> Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX<<

Mammon's grip on Belphegor loosened slightly and eventually the cold fingers released their hold of his wrist. It was clear that the chemistry between them changed even if they were unsure. The awkward silence turned into something akin to a comfortable companionship. The curious feeling Belphegor had only moments ago came back at full force.

"Mammon," he called and the illusionist tilted her head in response to his voice.

"Can I see what you look like?"

The question was blunt but not offending. Unprepared for such a bold request the female Varia officer blushed ten folds.

"Wh-wh-what are you talking about you irritating brat? Of course not!" Mammon stuttered and tried to move backwards as Belphegor leaned in closer.

Their noses were almost touching and Mammon could hear her heart pounding in her ears. The blush on her cheeks was hot and she felt his breath tickle her neck. Her heart skipped a beat.

"What are you doing Bel?" she asked timidly. 

As someone who had never experienced such closeness and intimacy before, this scared her a little. Strangely she did not dislike it.

"Mammon," Belphegor's voice deepened. 

The illusionist felt shivers up her spine at his voice. For some reason, the teen before her suddenly felt like a man and she felt as if she had regressed back in time to just another giddy teenager. Her heart did flip-flops and funny things when he leaned in closer.

"I want to see how you look like," the prince said honestly without arrogance.

Normally, he would whine and shrug it off with his annoying laughter but this time it was different. Mammon almost could not resist his request.

"Please?"

That was all she needed to hear.

Belphegor saw her lowering her head as a sign of acceptance to his request. He was happy and a warm feeling spread made him grin widely. 

_ "Is this what they call happiness?" _

Slowly, he lifted her hood and was robbed of his breath. Mammon was a girl as he suspected but more astonishingly, she was beautiful beyond words could describe.

Mammon felt the heat rising to her head as Belphegor's eyes studied her. She felt extremely embarrassed. The only people who had seen her were Luce and Reborn. Belphegor was the third person.

"You're really beautiful," Belphegor whispered and it made Mammon turn as red as a strawberry.

"Sh-shut up!” she squirmed weakly. “You should show me your eyes as well. It's not fair that I’m the only one..." her voice trailed off adorably and Belphegor realized at once he was in love with her.

He covered his mouth with a hand to suppress the gasp that was coming. His heart raced as if fear had taken over him, only it was not the case.

" _ I am able to love someone!" _

He smiled. "Of course, anything for you."

Mammon blushed. She knew they were not compatible but that was the least of her concerns now.

Belphegor pushed his bangs up and Mammon found herself staring into the most captivating silver eyes she’d ever seen. The smile on his face made him more handsome and Mammon swore whoever made him had to be the devil of temptations.

Belphegor observed Mammon's reaction to his silver eyes. Raisel had golden eyes and he hated them. He started to grow his bangs to cover them up because he did not like being compared with his brother who was always one step ahead of him. Raisel hated his golden eyes because of how people would always compare him with Belphegor. Even after Raisel's death Belphegor never trimmed the bangs simply because he did not want to be reminded of his past.

Mammon was the first to see them after eight years. It felt special to him because he made a silent promise that she would be the only one to see them.

>> Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX<<

Xanxus cursed as the camera he used to spy on them went out of commission. The signal was cut and he felt anger boiling in the pits of his stomach. That damned fedora-wearing man deliberately made it so he could not witness Mammon's face! He smashed the device against the wall and emptied three rounds of bullets until it was nothing but smithereens.

What the hell was beneath that hood?!

**Author’s Note: If you like my works, consider supporting me on Patreon!**

**Join my Discord server: https://discord.gg/UrtDMXn**

**Follow me on my social media FB & Twitter @Destiny Aitsuji, IG @destiny_aitsuji**


End file.
